


Tucked Away

by sweet_symphony0



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, References to Depression, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_symphony0/pseuds/sweet_symphony0
Summary: Rami and Joe have a date night set up, but once the rain pours down, they decide to have a change of plans. Joe wasn’t feeling that great anyway.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Mazlek Fic Exchange 2019





	Tucked Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazzledazzl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/gifts).



Rami was slipping his cuff links on when Joe unlocked the door. He could hear the wind howling outside the window, rattling the frames, and he raised an eyebrow, wondering if they had chosen a bad night to go out for dinner. It was a date night for them, a restaurant they used to frequent a few years ago, and Rami had booked it a week ago in anticipation. It had been a while since they had gone out like this, and he knew Joe was just as excited as he was. 

“It’s fucking freezing out!”

Rami’s mouth quirked up. _Well then._

“Hello to you, too,” he grinned, walking out of the bedroom to find Joe standing in the foyer, slipping out of his jacket and shivering. He leaned in for a kiss, running his arms up and down Joe’s forearms, feeling how soaked Joe’s jacket was from the rain.

“Hi,” Joe pecked him on the lips, sighing. 

“You _are_ cold. Is it bad out now? It didn’t seem it when I was out earlier.”

Joe sighed again, grumbling under his breath. “It’s dropped in temperature, that’s for sure. It’s windy too, and I don’t want to deal with it. And rainy.” He eyed Rami up and down, eyes roaming appreciatively over Rami’s suit. “But I feel like it’s about to real warm in here with you dressed like that.” Rami snorted and Joe snicked, taking Rami’s hand to lead him into the kitchen. “How was your meeting?”

“Fine,” Rami said. “Just a preliminary thing, Melissa said she’ll let me know soon what’s happening. But I got to meet the producers, so here’s hoping something comes out of it.” 

“I’m sure something will,” Joe murmured, and Rami could tell something was on his mind, because the reply was indifferent. Joe was usually the optimist, always eager and willing to stay on the bright side of things. “They know how talented you are.”

Rami hummed, watching as Joe glanced out the window again, where the rain was steadily pouring down. “You mentioned something about it being cold?”

Joe cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he said. “Now that I'm here, I really don’t feel like stepping out again. I know we had reservations but it’s pretty fucking cold out-”

“Which we can cancel,” Rami said, watching Joe carefully. Something was not right. Joe was right, it _was_ cold out, but they were taking an uber, and the only time they had to walk would be to and from the car to the door. “That’s not a problem.”

Joe was silent for a minute. “I just feel bad. And you know I wouldn’t care about the weather of all things, but I got really tired out of nowhere, and now I just…I’m sorry, I’m kind of out of it.” He swallowed, shaking his head, and Rami quickly took control. 

“Okay,” he soothed, stepping into Joe’s space to stop Joe from spirling. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll cancel for tonight, and we can order takeout and put on a crappy movie. How’s that sound?” 

Joe nodded again, attempting a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Sure.”

“Great,” Rami said briskly, choosing not to bring up how he noticed that Joe’s eyes were glazed over. “Listen, I’m going to change, and then I’ll see to the food. Why don’t you pick out a movie in the meantime?” He phrased it as a question, light and easy, but Joe knew it wasn’t a request. He knew that when Joe was like this, firm direction and instruction were needed, simple things that Joe didn’t have to overthink. Things that would cut through the haze in his brain, clearing his senses if only for a few seconds. 

“Okay,” Joe said, and Rami kissed him softly, cupping the back of Joe’s neck gently before moving back towards the bedroom again. He could do that, Joe thought, body moving on autopilot to the TV remote. 

Two minutes later, Rami came back out dressed in one of Joe’s old USC shirts and a pair of ratty sweatpants, and Joe couldn’t help but smile at the way the shirt swallowed him. He was scrolling through his phone, glancing at the options for Seamless, ordering a slew of Joe’s favorites, hoping it would cheer him up. He placed his phone down when he was done, and smiled softly at Joe, who was now curled up on the couch. Rami ran a hand through Joe’s hair, reaching for a blanket to spread over both of them as he tucked himself against Joe’s side firmy. 

He kissed Joe’s cheek. “Find anything?” 

“Not really,” Joe frowned, shrugging. “It’s friday night, you know nothing comes now. People don’t watch much TV on the weekend.” _Because they go out_ was left unsaid, but Rami heard it anyway. He settled on _The Fugitive_ , absentmindedly noting how young Harrison Ford looked, before placing the volume on low and curling into Rami’s embrace. They’d seen the movie too many times to count, and it was primarily for background noise at this point. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Joe mentally drifting in and out, before he felt Rami shift. 

“Baby,” Rami said, his tone gentle. “Will you talk to me?”

Joe didn’t take his eyes off the television. “What about?”

He heard Rami sigh, and then Rami’s fingers were caressing his cheek, nudging Joe look at Rami’s face. Joe did, glancing into Rami’s eyes before quickly looking away. “I know something’s wrong. You were okay when you walked in, what happened?”

“Nothing,” Joe whispered. “I’m just...I don’t know. Tired, I guess.”

“Did something happen today? Something trigger you?” 

Joe frowned, thinking back on his day. Sure, the weather had been crappy, it had been raining for three days now, and he’d been feeling more melancholy than usual, but… “Not that I can think of.” 

“Okay,” Rami said simply, shifting so that Joe was leaning against his chest. He carded one hand through Joe’s hair tenderly, kissing the top of his head. “I’m here baby, you’re okay. I’m here.”

“I’m sorry,” Joe whispered, tearing up, and Rami shushed him. “I’m sorry I ruined our plans.” 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Rami amended, voice tender and soft. “It’s not like we can’t make another booking for another night. Besides, have you glanced outside now? Who wants to go out in _that_?” He gestured in the direction of the windows, where the sound of torrential downpour could be heard. “I don’t know about you, but I’d _much_ rather stay in. I’m all comfy now. Drink tea, watch a movie, we’ve got food coming, we can cuddle...we’ve got everything right _here_.” He tickled Joe’s side gently, pleased to see when Joe giggled, squirming out of Rami’s lap momentarily, but Rami had his arm around Joe in a way that wouldn’t let him get away. Rami repeated his actions, smirking. 

“Rami!”

“What?” Rami asked, innocently trailing his fingers over Joe’s ribs, not bothering to hide his grin when Joe fidgeted, tickling him again. “I’m not doing anything.” Joe was horribly ticklish, a secret he would take to his grave, and Rami was the only one who knew, and he loved to exploit it when he could. 

“St-stop!” Joe gasped out, jerking violently out of Rami’s lap as Rami’s fingers ambushed him, but he was laughing now, and Rami was pleased. It was a much better look to see him smiling than crying, even if for a moment, and Rami would take it. 

He knew Joe’s depression could take him to dark places in his head, and for what it was worth, Joe was excellent at battling his demons. It was on the rare occasion that he got like this, got into his head and wouldn’t come out for several days if he let it. That was okay with Rami though, because Rami let him have his space; he gave Joe a few days to shrink inward, watching silently as his body language changed, his tone becoming more morose and he slept for longer hours. If it dragged out past a week, however, Rami would intervene, stepping in as a lifeboat in rocky waters, to pull Joe ashore to safety. He recognized the signs, he knew what to look for, and likewise, Joe reciprocated with Rami. They were each other’s anchors, knowing exactly what to do when the other was struggling. They balanced each other nicely as well, with Joe’s depression and Rami’s anxiety, both something so difficult to fight, but they tried everyday anyway. 

“Nope,” Rami laughed, pinning Joe to the sofa and rolling on top of him, fingers running all over Joe’s torso without mercy. “I don’t think so, baby. You’re stuck with me.” 

“I’m breaking-” Joe was a laughing mess, squirming as he tried to get up from the couch. Rami, who was tiny, had somehow become immovable, and he was trapped. “Breaking up with you if you don’t stop!”

“Oh, are you?” Rami raised an eyebrow, grinning in delight. He slipped one hand under Joe’s shirt, pleased when Joe shivered, before attacking Joe’s armpits, and Joe _shrieked_. “That’s a shame. Does that mean I have to eat the food I’ve ordered all by myself then? I ordered all your favorites too.”

“Ra- _mi_!”

The doorbell rang, and Rami chuckled, eyes light with mirth as he sat up, letting Joe up. “Saved by the bell this time, baby,” he smiled, taking Joe’s hand. Joe stared at him from where he was on the couch, chest heaving from laughing so much, and he grinned lazily. “Let’s go eat.”

“So you _are_ sharing your food?” Joe asked, and Rami rolled his eyes, but the expression on his face was fond as he went to answer the door. Joe didn’t move, listening as Rami thanked the delivery man, and then a minute later Rami returned, having depositing the food in the kitchen before flopping down on the couch. They sat silently for another minute, and Joe leaned his head on Rami’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” 

Rami hummed, wrapping an arm around Joe’s shoulder as he kissed Joe’s auburn hair. “How do you feel?”

“Better. Tired, but better.” 

“Food will help,” Rami nudged his head in the direction of kitchen, a silent question as he glanced into Joe’s eyes. “And then we can cuddle before bed. Sound good?”

Joe debated it. “Yeah,” he said finally. He swallowed. “I don’t-”

“You can eat whatever you want,” Rami said, knowing what Joe was about to say. “Don’t force yourself, okay?” And he leaned over to kiss Joe’s cheek. “I just want you to eat a little something for me so you don’t go to bed hungry.” 

“I can do that,” Joe said, and he thought a minute about what Rami had said. “What did you get?” And Rami smiled, taking Joe’s hand to help him up. 

“Come see.” 

They wandered into the kitchen, sitting at the island as they made their plates. Rami had ordered a slew of finger foods, easy things that didn’t require too much effort or thought to them to eat: chicken wings and a crudites platter, mini fish tacos, sliders with a side of sweet potato fries. Joe felt himself tearing up all over again, knowing exactly why Rami had ordered what he had. It was the only thing he could mentally manage when he spiraled like this, and knowing Rami had taken that into consideration, even when Joe hadn’t admitted he felt like crap, made him want to cry. Rami was _too_ good to him. 

He sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “Rami, you didn’t have to do this. You could have ordered what you wanted-” 

“Excuse you sir,” Rami loaded up one of the plates. “But who said I didn’t want this? I can’t remember the last time we had buffalo wings.” 

That was a lie, and Rami knew it. Joe laughed, taking the plate Rami handed him. “We had them two weeks ago!”

“And that’s two weeks too long, if you ask me. You should know this, Joe.” Rami winked, and Joe knew he was trying to get Joe to laugh, and it was working. 

Joe dug into a slider with gusto, still chuckling softly. “I love you.” 

There was little cleanup, as they finished most of the food, once the dishwasher was loaded up and running, Rami led Joe to their bedroom. He spooned Joe from behind, draping his chin over Joe’s shoulder as they lay on the bed quietly, and Rami smiled when he saw Joe’s eyes slip closed. 

“Better night than going out, don’t you think?” Rami took Joe’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling gently, feeling pleased when Joe shivered. “I think this was a much better idea.” 

“Hmm,” Joe was sagging into him, the day clearly catching up with him. “Cuddles?”

Rami laughed softly, squeezing Joe’s abdomen gently. “Of course, baby. I did say we could cuddle, didn’t I?” 

Both of them were clingy when they got too inside their heads, and they were affectionate people usually, so it increased when they weren’t feeling well. Neither of them minded in the least, willing to do whatever it was to help and make the other feel better. Rami loved it, he loved feeling close to Joe, holding him securely in his arms, shushing away Joe’s fears and insecurities, debunking the lies that his brain fed him. 

“I’m sorry,” Joe whispered for the umpteeth time, and Rami inhaled.

“Don’t be sorry,” he said. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. I promise. I don't care how we spend our date nights, as long as I’m with you. Besides, I think we could have both used a chill night in anyway.” Joe nodded, but Rami caught the tear that rolled down his cheek, his heart breaking. “Oh, Joey. Baby, I’m here, it’s okay. What do you need? What’s the problem?”

“No problem,” Joe’s voice warbled and wiped his face. “I just...I hate when I get like this. It’s so frustrating and I get annoyed at myself. Like, I’m not even upset anymore but I’m still crying for some reason.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, darling,” Rami said, patient as ever, even though he’d repeated himself countless times. “It's okay to cry and be upset for no reason. You can’t control how you feel, and it’s okay to feel like this. You don’t have to hide it. Tomorrow is always a new morning and I’ll be here to remind you of that. You always have tomorrow to try anew.”

“The rain isn't helping,” Joe muttered, and Rami’s lips quirked in amusement, rubbing Joe’s hip in small circles. “It just makes my mood worse.” 

“It’s okay,” Rami soothed. “I’ll be here to help you and help you sort out what’s going on in that brain of yours. Just relax, sweetheart. The rain might be making your mood worse, but listen to that sound.” He waited, and he and Joe listened to the pounding of the rain on the pavement, clattering against the windows of their New York apartment. “Hear how nice and soothing that is?” He lowered his voice, speaking tenderly in Joe’s ear, soft murmurs of affection to lure Joe into sleep. “How quiet the world gets when it rains?”

“Wind too,” Joe murmured, his voice starting to slur with the early signs of sleep, and Rami knew they were almost there. 

“Mhmm,” Rami agreed, kissing Joe’s neck. “Us here, laying here together with the rain...I don’t know about you, but I don’t know if it could get better than that. What do you think?” 

Joe hummed, not saying anything else. "S'nice."

Rami waited to see if he would, but soon felt Joe’s even deep breaths against his chest, Joe now gone to the world. Rami smiled briefly before wrapping himself tighter around Joe, wondering if he should sleep as well. But he didn't, he lay awake, content to listen to sound of his boyfriend sleeping, feeling him breathing against him. He kissed Joe's head softly before sighing deeply. He never could sleep when Joe got like this, an affect of his own anxiety for his loved ones and how he wanted to do anything to make them feel better.

Now he waited. Waited to see how Joe would be when he woke up. Waited to see what tomorrow would bring. Waited for sleep to claim him that never would that night. Rami lay awake, eyes wide open in the dark, and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write a piece without angst in it? The world may never know.  
> Hope you guys like this! It was written last minute which is why it's on the shorter side, but I'm still really proud of it. The ending is really weird and ominous but I didn't know how else to go about it, and I'm not too pleased. Once again, I'm so glad this exchange is happening, writing for it has truly been a blast and I can't wait to read everyone's works! Comments are appreciated <333


End file.
